Casey Harris/Quotes
Calling for Help * Come on! Let's get this guy! * Hey guys! Over here! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Didn't see you there. * Woah! Unfriendly Terms * Scram! * Outta my way! * Watch it! * Move it! * Buzz off! * Look where you're going! * Are you blind?! By Townie/Dropout * Watch it, scum! By Jimmy when Respect is Low * Not so tough now, huh Jimmy?! By Greaser * Get lost, greaseball! By Nerd * What are you doing, nerd?! By Prep * Don't piss me off! Rich kid! Hit by Vehicle * Watch where you're going! * Where'd you learn to drive, dweeb?! * Come on! Look where you're driving! Saying Goodbye * Anyways, gotta go. * See you later, buddy. * I gotta go work out. See ya. Bike Related Crashing Bike * Crap bike! * That didn't hurt! Seeing Bike Trick * Show-off! * You're trying too hard! Reacting to Failed Bike Trick * You deserved that! * Nice job, idiot! Stealing Bike * Give it up, dweeb! * Nice bike! Bike Stolen From * Woah, dude! * I'm gonna get you! Thief! Carnival * Uh, woah, that was pretty cool! * This carnival rocks! Chasing * I'm gonna get you! * You ain't getting away from me! Escaped From * Get back here you little runt! * I'm gonna find you, Jimmy! Out of Breath * I need to do more cardio! Wandering Around/Chatter * That nerd thinks he's smarter than me? * Why does English class have to be so hard?! * She totally wants me. It's obvious. * I don't know why I even bother going to school! * Can't wait to get with all the college chicks! * Those zits on my back are getting really annoying! Complaining * It just ain't right! * I'm telling ya, it ain't fair! Confused * I don't get it! Congratulating * Yeah! * Rock on, dude! Conversing Ambient Conversation * So, yeah? * Oh, I remember what I was going to say. * Mr. Burton's new workout is really tough! * Ted finally got together with Mandy! Lucky bastard! * Those nerds always play Grottos & Gremlins! * If you put Vaseline on your head, the helmet won't shake. * Mr. Burton murked(?) those guys so hard, they puked! * You don't need to know how to read if you can tackle! The army will still take you! * Don't tell! But sometimes, I worry that I might not make the team! * Mr. Galloway is gonna fail me again this year! * I shaved my chest and it's so itchy! * I snuck into the girls' dorm... but I got locked in the laundry room all night! * Girls always play hard to get! They're so immature! * Nerds just make me angry! They think they're so smart! * Why do they even let those nerds go to Bullworth?! * Aw, man! I have to retake English a third time! * That Lola chick is totally into me! * Next year, I'm gonna dominate the field! * I'll whoop any nerd who thinks he's better than me! * I'm probably the best looking guy at Bullworth! * Chapter 1 * Galloway's hitting the bottle again for sure. Just like dad. Chapter 2 * The party's gonna be kicking, man! Chapter 3 * Somebody said there's gonna be a big rumble! Chapter 4 * Mr. Burton has a new playbook for the big game! Chapter 5 * I heard Jimmy's going to be the quarterback! Chapter 6 * Gary told me Jimmy is sexually confused! Reacting to Rumor * That's totally believable! * I don't know about that, buddy! * Woah! For real?! * Sounds nerdy! Responding * Don't worry about it, buddy, it'll be okay! * You think you have it tough? I haven't had a date all year! * I dunno! Picking on some nerd makes me feel better. * Buddy, you gotta stop with all that wah-wah-whining! * Good stuff, buddy! * That's awesome! * Heh heh, yeah man! To Question * Haven't gotten around to it yet! * Oh, I'm so gonna do that real soon! * Yeah, of course I did! Why d'you think I did it? * Sure thing, buddy! I'm all about that! Questions * Did you ever make it with one of the Townie girls? * Did you make that nerd do your homework for you? * Did you ever apply for an athletic scholarship? * Did you get that anti-fungal cream yet? Ending Conversation * Anyways, see you later. * Bye, buddy. * See ya. Dodgeball Related Defeated * I'll get you next time! * I don't care that you won! * You were just lucky! Defeated Team * You guys suck! * They had to be cheating! * We were close! Trash Talking Player * I'm gonna kick your ass! * You know you can't beat me! * Get ready for a real man! Trash Talking Opposite Team * We're gonna whup ya! * Just give up! * You guys are gonna get whooped! Victory * I'm the best! * I win again! * I'm so good! Team Victory * We rock! * My team wins again! * Told you we'd win! Pranking * Hahaha, come on, admit, you liked it! * Who's so smart now, huh?! * Come on! Cry like a little girl! * You gonna beg? You're gonna beg?! Pranked * Man, why'd you do that, man?! * Just leave me alone, man! Disgusted * Dude! That's disgusting! Don't Hit * Very funny. Now stop it! * Cut it out, man! * Don't make me hit you, man! Errand * Someone needs to send those preps a message. Tag up their part of town. Can you do it? * If you wanna be one of the cool kids, you gotta stuff losers into garbage cans. * Hey Jimmy! How fast can you stuff losers into lockers? Fighting * You're going down! * Come on, man! Come on! * I'm gonna make you hurt! * I'm gonna break your face! Bragging After Winning * Ahahahahahaha! * Woah! Fighting a Townie/Dropout * You ain't tough! Fighting a Greaser * You're gonna get beat, grease-boy! Fighting a Nerd * I HATE NERDS! Fighting a Prep * Your money ain't gonna help you now, boy! Fight Instigated * Time to back up your trash! * You're going down, smartass! * Let's see how tough you really are! * Shut up and fight! Beaten/Knocked Out * I gotta train harder! * I can't believe you beat me! * Coach better not hear about this! * How did that happen?! * I'm gonna miss practice tomorrow! * He had to be cheating! Hit in the Nuts * Ooooh! Spit On * Aw, man! Watching a Fight * Hahaha! Look at the wimp fight! * Two bucks on the little guy! * Come on, take him down! Surprised regarding Fight * Who was that?! * Woah! What was that?! Fire Alarm * I hope the school burns down! Flustered * Hey man...! Uh... uhh... * Uh, nothing man! Nothing! * I didn't know! Honest! Food Fight * FOOD FIGHT! Freak Show * What a bunch of FREAKS! Giving a Gift * Here. Given Gift To Receiving Gift * Thanks, buddy! * Alright, that's good! * Thanks buddy! (Repeated twice) Thanking * Cool, thanks. Demanding Cash * You gonna help me buy lunch? * Pay up, buddy! * Hey buddy, gimme some money! Paid * Heh heh, good kid. * You're off the hook... for now. * You know, you're alright, kid. Greeting * How's it hanging? * Hey buddy! * How's it going? Older Woman * Hi, ma'am. Older Man * Hi, sir! Jimmy When He is Wearing Nice Clothes * Lookin' like a real lady killer, Jimmy! Hat * Cool hat, buddy! Shoes * Those are pretty cool shoes! Shirt * Sweet shirt, Jimmy! Girls * Hey baby, wanna see my bat? High Respect * How's it hanging, Jimmy? * Hey Jimmy, buddy! How you doin'? * Hey Jimmy! Greeted Low Respect * You lookin' for trouble?! * Scram, kid! * I didn't say you could talk to me! Thinks Their Current Appearance is Not Good * I gotta hit the gym again. * I'll get some... yeah, I'll get some... Surprised to Receive Help * So buddy, I need you to do this thing for me. * It's a little complicated, but here's the deal. Requesting Help * Hey, Jimmy! Think you can help me out? * Jimmy, buddy! I need your help! Hired Offering Assistance * So, you want me to help ya? * I'll look out for you, buddy! About to Leave * I gotta get to the gym soon. * Alright, it's been fun. Asking for Help * Hey buddy! I need a hand! * Hey Jimmy! I need backup! Taunting * You scrawny little puke! * What you lookin' at, huh?! * What's up, maggot?! * I heard you like art class, you fruit! * You want me to whip ya, huh?! * Teacher's pet! Aggressive * You want a piece of this?! * Just step right up, buddy! * I ain't afraid of you, bitch! * You wanna start something, huh?! New Kid * New kid! You suck! Clothing * What's with the dorky getup, buddy? Hat * Stupid hat, buddy! Haircut * That's gotta be the fruitiest haircut I ever saw! Similar to Them but Low Respect * Wearing sporty clothes don't mean you're in shape! Indignant * What the heck?! * Hey, back off! * You shouldn't have done that! Jimmy After Respect is Lost * You ain't nothing but a loser, Jimmy! Jeering * You suck! * Pansy! * Why do you even try? Taunted Intimidated * Uhm... hi. * Calm down, buddy! No harm done! * Woah, buddy! We don't need to fight! * I was just messing around, buddy! Humiliated? * (Crying) Not Intimidated * You ain't nothing but talk! * You gonna do something about it, huh?! * Come on! I dare you! * You gonna take it, buddy? Are ya?! * You're lucky I'm busy. * Yeah, sure thing, buddy. * Is that the best you can do? * Yeah, very funny. * You ain't nothing but a big mouth! * What's that all about, huh?! * You think he's so smart! * I don't talk to wimps like you! * Buzz off! * Get lost, wimp! Attacked * Whatever, buddy! Whatever! * Don't be like that! * Oh, buddy! Scared * Listen... we don't have to fight! * Come on! I don't wanna fight! * I got lots of friends, you know? Sucking Up * You know... I always thought you were cool! * Can't we be friends?! * I always said you should be on the team! Laughing Short Laugh * Ahhahahaha! Long Laugh * Ahhahahahahaha, hahahahaha! Payback * He's gotta pay! Puking * (Retching noises) Hit by a Dead Rat * You sick bastard! Helping Friend/Cliquemate * Leave my buddy alone! * I'm gonna make you pay for that! Reacting Seeing Something Cool * Woah! That's cool! * Dude! Check it out! Seeing Something Lame * That's dumber than art class. * That's dumb! Vandalism * Don't do that! * What are you doing that for?! Weapon Fired * Woah dude! Watch it! * Where'd you get those?! Something in Store * I guess I might need to get one of these! Hit by Stink Bomb * Oh, man! That stinks! * I think I'm gonna retch! Tattling * That kid needs to be taught a lesson. * I didn't wanna do anything about it myself! Leading the Way * This way, buddy! * Over here, Jimmy! This way! When Character does not Follow * Wait up, man! * Slow down! Swirlie After Swirlie * You're brutal! * That tasted awful! * I already washed my face today! Before Swirlie * No man, don't do it! * Come on, buddy! * You do this and I'm gonna kill you! Whining * That sucks! What's That? * What's going on? When TV is Shut Off * Hey! Turn that back on! Mission Dialogue Chapter 1 * Earnest you're a dork! * NERD! * Your fly's undone! * Itching powder is awesome. I'll give you some if you use it on some loser. Chapter 2 * Hey, Edna! You know, I really love the food you cook! * You know, the science of sports dieting is very complicated! Isn't that so, Mr. Watts? * Anyways, Edna, maybe you could give some recipes to my mom sometime! * All the time! * I'm outta here! Chapter 3 * Dude, that's my sister you're talking about! * Hey! What are you doing here? * Hey! Only athletes are allowed in here! * Oh yeah? How 'bout we beat you in a game of dodgeball? * Okay, you won! I guess you can use the clubhouse. * You have the tests... sir? * Well, I could only get half. * She did? * I sure hope he shows up... I need to get my grade up. * Yeah... do you have the tests? * Yeah. Did you bring the goods? Chapter 4 * Oh no! * Ahhh! * That's totally not safe! * Why is this happening to me?! * Hahaha! See you losers later! * Why won't it open?! * Darn! It's locked! * How do you get out of this place?! * Wait up for me! * What would Burton do?! * Pull yourself together, man! * This is getting tough! * This place is nasty! * I'll never be mean to nerds if I get out of here! * This is awful! Like the place is trying to get us! * Weren't there like thirty of us, when we went in there? * Me neither. Let's get some hot dogs. * Nerds?! What the--?! * Watch out! It's nerd fighters! * Yeah! If they let you in! * Haha! Of course, you're the mascot! * Nobody beats the mascot but the jocks! * You! Leave the bull alone! * Hey mascot! Do that awesome dance you do! * Come on! Dance! * Hahaha! That's what I'm talking about! * You dance real good for a boy! * Last one in the locker room is a rotten egg! * You suck! I'm gonna kick your ass! * Not good enough! * Did you hear how that other team all went to a nudist beach together? * Captain! * Pass! Category:Character Quotes